The doctor: The unlucky number 13
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: "It's either you or me, doctor," the blonde cried, "I have to kill you, my body is dying." The doctor seemed unfaced by the young girl, he smiled sadly, and reached for her, "my lil' rose, I won't forgive myself if you died protecting me," he kissed her head. "I am unimportant, Earth needs you they don't need me, im a monster." she whispered. "Sofia Oswald you are important to me!"
1. Chapter 1

**T****A/N: Okay so this is my first Fanfic for doctor who…so be kind about it please. No hurtful comments thank you. You can have a closer look at deviantart. Same name. The first chapter is the last chapter of 12's live. Clara leaves because she can't live this life anymore. It killed the only person she ever loved. **

** Tom Hiddleston as the 13th doctor.**

"I can't do this anymore doctor. All these adventures have changed my life, some for good other for bad. When Danny died I knew it wasn't going to be the same. Doctor I love you but…I want to stop the adventures before I die at the hands of your enemies." Clara yelled at the emotionless doctor. They had barely reached the Tardis when the solders came running after them. All because the doctor had refused the Queens had in marriage.  
"Clara, calm down. I have been meaning to stay this for a long time, your right." The doctor shrugged his shoulder.  
"I'm what?" Clara asked baffled. Had the 'always right' doctor say he was wrong?  
"Your right, you have been with me for years. We had many adventures and every time we ended up nearly dead. I agree that you should leave." He knew he was dying. The blast from the guards spear did not hit Clara but he had hit him. To save Clara the pain of seeing him regenerate again, he was taking her home. Leaving her. The Tardis had landed in London. Clara was half way out of the Tardis when the doctor stone with light. The rays of golden light shot out from every visible space. The Clara quickly ran over to him.

"Doctor, you can't go, you have so much to live for. Please don't go. I…I'm sorry this was my fault. You…you…promised I wouldn't see you change again. How did this happen?"

"I was shot in the back by…by those guards. I didn't want you to see this…so...So I tried to get you a way…I'm sorry but I have to."  
"But didn't you use up all your generations."  
"My last incantation was produced by the time lords they gave me more bodies. I will always remember you Clara as the impossible girl who changed my view of earth and the way I deal with the death of people. I thank you. Goodbye Clara." The regeneration was nearly finished. Clara stood there and watched as she had done before. Unable to come to terms with what her best friend was saying. Why was the universe against her, first Danny now the doctor.

The doctor staggered back. He had a wide smile on his face. "Oh new body shape. Wow I'm tall. Let's see what colour hair do I have….Ginger! Oh my gosh, I'm ginger. Finally. This is fantastic I always wanted to be ginger and now I am. Look my hairs long and curly". Clara had moved closer to the doctor. The scream from the doctor had surprised her.  
"Doctor? Are you okay?"  
"Clara? Yes I'm fine but tell me, am I a girl?"  
"No"  
"Oh thank goodness…no offence. You can go Clara and thank you once again; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
"Your right about that, if it wasn't for me you, you'd still be the old Scottish man that I love" she whispered under her breath. "Don't be a stranger, come and visit me, okay?"  
"Okay." The doctor placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Keep being the impossible girl."  
"Goodbye doctor" she left with a small smile and a wave. The tardis disappeared; Clara turned away and travelled in the direction of her home in the south of London.

_This doctor was kinder and gentler. He was a true British gentlemen and now he was leaving. Leaving Clara and earth, but fate is a strange thing and destiny proclaimed that Clara and the doctor would be entering a new adventure- the deadliest adventure yet. In the future._


	2. Episode 1: Sofia Oswald

_**Episode 1: I am Sofia**_

_People say the number 13 is unlucky. Its superstitious nonsense, some hotels don't have a 13th floor, some planes don't have a 13 row._

_However I believe that 13 is a lucky number because I met him… the 13th doctor. He changed my life forever. He made me who I am thanks to him, I discovered the real me… I am Sofia Oswald and I have the power to kill…_

The Tardis was out of control the doctor had no way of stopping the machine. It was like something was forcing it to land on earth. He couldn't stop it; he could only keep it up right as it plummeted down on to the green planet.  
"You can't do this, what are you doing?" he cried as he tried and failed to reason with the time machine.

Elsewhere on earth a blonde 20 year old women was talking on the phone to her mother. In her hand were a collection of books that she was rereading for the fifth time.  
"Yes, mum I'll be home in an hour; I need to see the Unit doctor. No, I'm fine it's just another check-up, mum I'll have to call you back a blue box just fell from the sky. I'm not joking. Someone's inside I need to see if he's okay" the blonde girl hanged up and ran to the blue police box.

A ginger haired man dressed in white shirt, black tie with a matching waist coat. He also wore black shoes and trouser, and over it was a brown detective coat stepped out. He tripped over his feet and pulled the blonde down with him. The phone and books fell out of her hands and on to the ground. She lay on the floor wondering what the mad man with a box, was doing; the doctor was up before her. He looked around and noticed the girl lying on the floor, he held out a hand to the blonde.

He helped the icy blue eyed girl to her feet, "Thank you" she said grabbing the remainder of her belongings, and she didn't look at the man's face and began to walk away.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you, could I at least know your name" he called after the women.  
"No, it was my fault I shouldn't have gotten too close to that box. My name's Sofia. Sofia Oswald"  
"Are you by any chance related to Clara Oswald?" The ginger asked, Sofia looked back at him, her mother always warned her of the dangers of speaking to strangers, but he knew her mum, and Sofia knew everything about him. He was not dangerous. Well not intentionally. He tried to save planets and their people but not all of them survived

"She's my mum…adopted mum. Who are you?" she walked closer to the tall man and stared into his deep blue eyes. They looked old and sad. Too old to be a Youngman's eyes.  
"I'm the doctor." He smiled proudly. _I knew it, he's the man my mother tells stories about.__  
_"The doctor? From Galiefry?" she had to be certain.  
"It's just the doctor!" he exclaimed but then looked apologetic "sorry people usually ask me 'Doctor Who' I bet your mother told you about me."_  
_"No really she only told me stories about your adventures."

Sofia had invited the doctor to tea; she knew Clara would be thrilled to see the man she left again. She had found the man she was meant to kill, although she felt no ill will to the time lord, her body screamed to kill the man, but she didn't know why.  
"Clara, I brought home an old friend. I believe you know him" Sofia called out in the narrow corridor of the small house.

A small middle aged lady appeared out of the dark her once shoulder length hair was now cut to a bob cut her hair was lighter than it was 10 years ago.  
"Sofia Evangeline Rosa Oswald how many times have I told you not to invite-"she was rendered speechless at the sight of the men she thought she would never see again. "Oh my god!" she explained she moved closer to the time lord her eyes wide with shock she placed a hand on his cheek "is that really you?"

"Yes it truly is me. Clara I… you haven't changed at all." He smiled down at his ex-companion. Sofia interrupted the happy reunion.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to be back at Unit in half an hour" she looked at the doctor then Clara "they've found something with my blood" she kissed her mum on the cheek and gave an awkward farewell to the ginger and left the same way she came.

Clara heard the door click and looked back at the tall strange man in her home. She was the first to break the silence, "What are you doing here?" she asked gesturing to the sofa where they both sat. She offered him some cookies and tea which he accepted gingerly.  
"I wasn't planning on coming to earth, I–"  
"You lost a companion" she finished softly  
"Yes…she was Chinese with deep brown eyes and orange hair. She's alive but I had to erase her memory because she saw some horrific things that would have killed her if they weren't erased." He looked down at his hands "I had only none her for six months her name was Lui Mari."

"And how and why did you crash land on our small planet. As far as I know form Sofia we are not endanger." She looked directly into the 1200 year old man.  
"I don't know what happened but the Tardis was haywire and it lost control and if it weren't for you daughter the landing could have been a lot worse."  
"I see, but the Tardis wouldn't usually do that, so something just have been pulling it to earth but what?" she placed her tea cup on the coffee table and stood up.

"Where did you find Sofia. Sorry that was rude" he leaned back into the sofa staring at the brunette.  
"Here" she said handing him a photo book "I will tell you everything and it will be confusing" the doctor didn't say anything he hung on every word Miss Oswald spoke.

"Before I adopted her she lived in a local orphanage where she was left on their doorstep with a letter and a beautiful gold locket with a rose engraved at the front. Sofia refuses to take the necklace off as it is the only thing linking her to her past."  
"And the letter?" the doctor interrupted.  
"She hasn't opened it yet." She replied stiffly.  
"Why?"  
"Because on the front of the letter it said to only open the letter when the time was right and every time she tried to open the letter she couldn't bring herself to do it."

"Did the orphanage give her the name Sofia?"  
"No, when she was abandoned she had a name tag around her neck stating her name but she had no surname so at the orphanage they gave her the last name 'Willow'. Sofia was and is a bright girl, she graduated primary school at 7 and I first met her when she was in my class she was 8." She looked embarrassed and nervous "She seemed to know I was hiding something so at the end of class she came up to I and she took my hand.  
She knew my past, present and future, she knew about you. And that's when Unit took her away. I went with her unvolunteerly. They conducted experiments on her trying to figure out why she did the things she did. And they unlocked another power with a single touch she can learn how to kill…Aliens. She's given unit the information to kill aliens. I adopted her soon after I couldn't let this child be alone. And finally she graduated the university of oxford at the age of 15."

"So you're saying she knows everything about me from my childhood up until my death" the doctor questioned.  
"Yes and those experiments that are conducted on her are brutal. She doesn't look scared but she is. She has a scar on her left wrist from where those monsters failed and scarred her for life."

After an hour or two Sofia returned from 'work'. She was exhausted from her work and all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she couldn't. Her dreams were haunted by the forgotten memories of her younger years. She could hear the screams and shouts of different people. She knew two of them were her parents and where somehow trying to protect her by leaving her on the safest place possible.

-13-

At the secret base of Unit.

"Well miss Oswald I'm afraid I have some bad news" Martha smith- Jones apologised  
"What is it Martha is it my blood levels or my…" the blonde panicky asked the African American in front of her.  
"It's- I'm so sorry Sofia but you're dying. Your powers will slowly and painfully kill you. I don't know how to stop it all I can do is help you with the pain and comfort you when the time has come. I really am sorry." Martha hugged the girl who was so full of life. Many of Unit's scientists thought she was dangerous to mankind. A freak of nature. Martha was the only one who was brave enough to care for Sofia. Martha had experience in the field as an alien expert after all she was the doctor's companion.

After 5 years of being an alien hunter she had returned to Unit as a doctor. Her husband Mickey was still an alien hunter and she would regularly help her man when she had free time. She had a son now Joe. He was two and he loved playing with Aunty Sofia. People thought she was crazy letting a murderer look after her son, Martha did not believe the blonde to be a killer. She was misunderstood and every time she did kill an alien she was overcome with guilt. She was young and scared, she had a tough life. Abandoned at six months, Adopted then left on the same orphanage's door step at the age of four.

Only when she found Clara was the girl truly happy and content. Clara Oswald was the best thing for Sofia. Martha and Mickey had considered adopting the 'freak' but she was so young and dangerous when they considered adopting her at 10. Now she was part of a bigger family. Every living companion of the doctor knew of Sofia, except the once who had erased memories. Martha drifted out of her daydream by the sound of Sofia's voice.

"Martha what exactly is killing me, is it you know the visions or the murderous instinct or something entirely?" her blue eyes full with tears. Martha wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered some kind and motherly words. "I don't know. I think it's to do with your mission. Your times running out. It's either you or him" she said quietly. "But I don't see how he's not even on earth."

"Actually you're wrong." And she began explaining everything to Dr Martha.

It was 1:30 in the evening, Martha had wished her luck on her mission and Sofia decided to go home. She was walking towards the small house she and her mum shared. Clara was the only one who truly cared for her and she was forever in dept. Sofia would willingly give up her life to save that of her mother's. The sky turned black and cries from passers-by. By were running and pointing at the floor. The blonde looked down and saw Black and green creatures scurrying towards her. They looked like lobsters but without the pinchers. Where the pinchers should be where two slimy tentacles with suckers. Sofia looked to the left and saw one of these creatures jump at a man's face. He struggled more a few moments then he law still on his back. He was pale and the life had been sucked out of him.

-13-

She stared at the dead man, processing what the heck just happened. More where coming towards her. _Too many I can't… I need help _Sofia thought as she ran as fast as she could to her house. She flung the door open and quickly closed it before those… aliens yeah that's what they were. Before the aliens found a way into the house.

"Clara! Are you here?" Sofia shouted too scared to move. Clara came running her eyes full of concern. "Sofia what is the matter?" she asked taking a shoulder and leading her into the living room. Sofia refused to move. "Outside. Aliens sucking life out of people" her eyes traumatized. The doctor opened the door a fraction and then quickly closed it. "She's right. Anno's they suck the life out of their victims."

"How do we stop them? They can't be invincible can they?" Sofia asked. She was sure the doctor knew what to do.  
"The only way to stop them is if... a lot of energy has to be directed at them. But the thing is there has to be a sacrifice that the energy will pass through but we need lots of energy which we don't have."

"Doctor I think I know how to stop them?" Sofia cut in she was anxious.  
"What?"  
"Me?"  
"No Sofia I can't let you-"Clara and the doctor said together  
"Listen, i can learn how to kill someone by touching them. If I can get a hold of the Anno's I may be able to find a way to kill them"

"But Sofia you saw what happened to that man. They suck the life out of people." Clara tried to change her mind.  
"Mum, please I am not people. I want to save people not kill them" Sofia replied softly.  
"Okay, Sof this is what you have to do…"

-13-

Sofia stepped out of the house the doctor right behind her. She didn't have to wait long for the Annos to appear. Clara remained inside the house protected. Sofia moved closer to the aliens who scurried closer to their prey.

Sofia breathed deeply in. she was awaiting death if this did not work. She bent down and touched the green shell of the closest Anno. She felt her arm tingle like it always did when she looked into a person life or searching away to kill aliens. Her mind raced with the strengths and weaknesses of the creature. She blinked once her eyes glowed gold. No-one noticed. Before she could do anything her body screamed in pain she let go of the Anno.

The doctor raced forward and lifted the young women off the ground. Her eyes were open she tried to move. "No put me down I need to stop them."  
"No you listen to me if you do that again you will die. It's a miracle that you aren't dead now." Sofia wasn't going to be treated like a child she looked into the memory of the Doctor's weakness. _Death. Loss. Love. _She couldn't use any of these against him. Or could she. "Doctor please. Wouldn't you die to save your home." The doctor didn't say anything but he lowered her down.

Sofia stood up. She channelled all her strength at the closest alien. Once again her eyes glowed gold and invisible daggers penetrated the shell. The creature cried out and toppled over. It's lifeless body changing colour to a pale pink. _It worked now time for the rest. _She channelled her power onto a bigger distance and the same thing happened all the Annos laid on their backs and turned pink.

Sofia felt her body weaken against the strain but she still carried on. After what she thought all the aliens were dead she let the darkness swallow her. The doctor managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The doctor and Clara waited patiently for Sofia to awake. After what seemed forever her icy blue eyes fluttered open she smiled but winced at the pain. She had a massive headache. "You did it Sof. You saved earth" the doctor leaned forward in his seat he gently caressed her hand and she smiled at the idea of saving not only her mum but earth. "I couldn't have done it without you doctor I would have died if you weren't there with me, Thank you"

It didn't take long for the blonde to get back on her feet. The doctor decided to stay for a while to make sure Sofia was fine. But he too had to leave before he became too attached to this planet. Sofia was standing outside the police box. She had only just been inside the Tardis and the doctor was over joyed that she had said the same thing as all the other companions. "It's bigger on the inside". Everything was right with the world she may never have said 'Doctor who' but she had said his favourite phrase.

Sofia was waiting outside the Tardis ready to say goodbye to her mother's long-time friend. Clara and he doctor had just said their goodbyes and the doctor was now leaving their house. The doctor was 3 feet away from the house when Clara spoke again. _I know Sofia wanted to travel the world. And she sure ain't doing it here._

"Doctor!" Clara called after him. The tall man turned to look at her. "Doctor. Promise me on your life that you will bring home my little girl. Protect her. I love her more than you know." The doctor came closer and looked down at the mother and smiled "I know how much a mother's love will go. She's special and I… want to find out how she sees the future. But I promise I will bring her home" he kissed her forehead and turned toward his blue box. Outside stood the beautiful blonde she shimmered in the silver moon light. He smiled to himself. _Just as stubborn and brave as Clara. She reminds me of another blonde companion. Rose. Sweet and innocent rose._

"Sofia, I want to help you learn who you are. So…do you want to travel time and space with me?"  
"As you companion?"  
"Yes, so what do you say Sof?"  
"I be honoured to sir" and together they stepped in to the blue police box and set the Tardis on a new course in time. "A new adventure awaits us lil Rose. And it's screaming our name" the doctor laughed.

_**A/N: I Know I know it's been ages since I updated this story and I apologise for that I've been busy with other projects. But I promise that I will update more often. Please review thank you. **_


	3. Episode 2: Mighty Observer

**Episode 2: To see the future is to be The Future**

**A/N: I haven't updated in ages. It feels like years, any way here it is.**

**Summary: The Doctor and Sofia arrive in the cultured city of London in the 19th century. The two friends will have to go undercover as husband and wife to solve the case of upper class citizen's disappearances. With the help of the doctor's old friends, they come closer to discovering the missing people. However unexceptably Sofia is kidnapped and the doctor only has 24 hours to find her alive. Why would the kidnappers take an average girl from the 21st century and what purpose does Sofia have to them.**

"Doctor? I don't think this was our chosen destination" Sofia acknowledged as she stood up.  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" he screamed impatiently at the time machine, it always did this with a new companion- those the tardis want the companions to die?

The doctor went to peer outside. They were floating in the river Thames, "Oh for goodness sake you must be kidding me. Victorian London, Seriously? I thought you had more class" he said to the blue box. He then quickly jumped back in and pressed some buttons on the control. The Tardis flew out of the water and on to the bridge.

Once they were safely placed on solid ground the ginger man smiled-he opened the door and walked out he then called over his shoulder "Come along Sofia,"

"Doctor you will fit perfectly fine in this era in your get-up, I on the other hand will stand out like a sore thumb" she gestured at her navy blouse, black skinny jeans and scarf that hung loosely around her neck.

"Oh" he said as if it was the first time he noticed the attire of the blonde. "Well, I have some spare dresses in one of the rooms that could fit you."

The blonde went searching for the room of clothes, while the doctor wanted impatiently to return so he could have some fun in London.

Half an hour later Sofia returned she was dressed in red, her long blonde hair hung in elegant curls, holding them was a diamond clip of flowers. She had ruffles all over her dress, buttons of gold held her corset together. Her bustle was also red but with pink silk handing in ruffles at the edges.

"How do I look?" She asked.

The doctor looked at her with fascination. She looked beautiful, but he could hardly tell her this. So he said "I believe you shall fit in perfectly with the higher class. I have friends- the tardis wouldn't have come here if there wasn't trouble."

The blue eyed lady raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Miss Oswald linked her arm with the ginger giant and set off together into the overcrowded town of London. They walked in silence as they walked deeper into the dark polluted city. Sofia was the one to break the silence "You seem to know where everything is. Have you been here before?"

The doctor smiled and chuckled. "You have seen my whole life, know everything about me, and yet you ask me this. I have been here a few times, once I met your mother here."

"You mean Clara?" Sofia questioned her voice full of hope.

"Yes, she died protecting her children and me. She was a governess." He glanced at the girl's face. Confused and Hurt. "Your mother is Impossible, she entered the time vortex, she was split now she is scattered over time. And the second time I came here with your mother, a companion to an old angry Scottish me. We met clockwork people."  
"My mum use to say don't panic if I saw two of her, never knew what she meant as I never saw two short brunettes together."

"Do you love Clara?" he asked her curious, her hair sparkled in the dim light. _Stop it. You promised yourself that River would be the last._

"I guess I do. I enjoyed my first orphanage they were kind, but I grew up and discovered this power and people became scared. I was moved from one orphanage to another- they all hated me. They were scared off me, finally I was moved to foster care and at eight years old, I attended… where I met Clara. She was the first person not terrified of my gift; however the government had found me. Clara attended every test and experiment with me. They were painful but I survived because Clara looked after me, few weeks later she adopted me. I wanted to be an Oswald thus I changed my last name from willow to Oswald. "She had unconsciously touched her scar on the left wrist from a failed experiment.

"Doctor where are we?" Asked the confused blue eyed companion.  
"I honestly don't know "but before he could say anymore a short man with untidy hair stepped into their path.

"Hello" he greeted the two. "May I other you a gold watch only two shillings sir. A bargain. Perhaps for your pretty wife" he showed them a fake golden pocket watch. The doctor was about to tell the man that he and Sofia were not married but Sofia grabbed his arm and shook her head.  
"Surely you can spare two shilling especially a man of your status" the man gestured to the fine clothes both were wearing.

"Please darling I would love a gold watch to go with my ring. Please dear" Sofia fakely the doctor gave the better two shillings. That's when the man became aggressive.  
"Give me your money. Or little pretty here won't be so pretty" he had grabbed Sofia by her wrist and was now holding a knife to her face.

From behind Sofia and the beggar the alleyways door opened knocking both the man and Lady of their feet. Out stepped a lizard women dressed in black with a veil. Then a potato and finally abnormal human girl.  
The beggar hissed and scrambled away with his gold watch and the two shillings. The new comers looked down at the dirty companion.

_-13-_

"Sofia Oswald may I present Vastra, Jenny and Strax" the doctor introduced. Jenny went to help Sofia up however Sofia refused the help, as she didn't want to know the maid's life. The blonde got up by herself and brushed down her skirt.

"Pleased to meet you." Sofia offered a small curtsy.

"We were not excepting you" Vastra said in her cool indifferent voice. She lifted her veil exposing her green skin; much to her surprise Sofia did not look startled. Instead she looked like she was recognising an old friend's face.

"She isn't Clara Oswald's child; she does not look anything like Clara." Vasta eyed the young lady. Sofia shifted under her gaze. "I'm her adopted daughter." She simply replied.  
"Anyways it's a good thing you're here. The Nobel and rich have been disappearing" Jenny pied up.  
"I love a good old mystery" the ginger man cheered.

_Vasta and Jenny offered the carriage to the doctor and Sofia. Strax would drive the carriage back to the house. The Tardis would follow shortly. Jenny sat next to Sofia in the carriage; however Sofia tried to move away from Jenny. Vasta gave the blonde a disgusted look, Sofia did not notice. The carriage ride was sent in silence. The time lord's face was glued in a massive grin that never faltered. _

_-13-_

At Vasta's house, Strax had offered to help but Sofia denied much to the anger of Madame Vasta, though she didn't say anything. _ What has this women got against my wife and butler. Does she think she is better than they are? Why does she back away from them? _Vasta thought as she showed Sofia and the doctor to the tea room, were they could talk privately.

"We will call when the Tardis is here." The lizard women said closing the door behind her.

"So, those are your friends. An alien, a lizard who is married to a human maid. I should have guessed."

"Well where you excepting Queen Victoria to greet us?" he asked not unkindly. "How did you know Vasta and Jenny were married?"  
"She hates you, that's why she set up Torchwood. And I knew because I saw it in your head." Sofia reminded him.

"Ah, the good old days," he signed, he turned to see Jenny holding a tray of tea and biscuits.  
"Here are your Tea and biscuits and Doctor your Cab is waiting for you outside. It'll drive you the dumping place of Lady Annette of Ealing. 54 year old widow."

"Doctor I don't think this is such a good idea, we are not Nobel people we will be seen for what we are."  
"Sofia, Jenny and Vasta will teach you the lady like ways. Don't worry you'll do good. "He smiled gently down at her, and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad someone has confidence in me" she said quietly as the time lord walked away and climbed in to the borrowed carriage. Strax lifted his hat slightly and tipped it, he then cracked the whip and the carriage went steadily down the Victorian street.

"Come along Miss Oswald Madame Vasta wants to see you; she is in the seating room" Jenny and Sofia walked down the decorated halls until they stopped in front of a dark wooden door, Vasta's voice called to enter.

"Ah Sofia please sit." She was drinking a red drink. Sofia knew in an instant that the red liquid wasn't wine.

"Madame Vasta why did you want to see me," the blonde girl questioned as she sat on the green chair across from the lizard lady.  
"How long have you known the doctor," she took another sip of the red liquid.  
"Not long, just a couple of weeks."  
"You do know he's killed people in the past. Even when he has saved thousands. You don't realise that the doctor has had many faces young and old, you've only met the young and attractive man."

"You have no idea of what I know about the 'young and attractive man' as you so boldly put it. I know his real name. Do you?" she stood up and looked at Vasta, whom was staring at Sofia confused.  
"How- did he tell you his name?" the lizard stammered.  
"He didn't exactly I just know. I know that his name is the doctor and that's all the world needs to know."  
"Hmm, we finally see eye to eye, I will help you act like one of the Ladies of this time."  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

_-13-_

At the murder scene the doctor was searching for clues. _Oh how I wish Sherlock was here he's better at this than I am. _

"Nothing. Nothing. Wait Wait what's this." Dumped behind the rubbish was another body. It was a well-dressed man in this early 30's. Around his wrists and ankles were rope burns, along his arms were scars like the ones after an operation. "These scars were not created by human technology." He concluded and pulled out this sonic screwdriver. He ran it up and down the scars; it made the sound it always made.

"This is Fantasico, Yes" he cheered, after all of the mystery and fear he had solved the mystery in less than an hour. No he had to find the murderers then it would be all okay. He just needed the blonde's help.

"Strax, I'm finished. Let's go home."

_-13-_

"Your home early, why?" Jenny greeted them when they had arrived home.  
"I solved the mystery. Aliens. I just don't know why they are killing humans, but I'll find out." The time lord gave a laugh and looked around. "Sofia, has she learned how to be a lady?"

"About that, Madame Vasta would like to see you later. But now, Sofia" Jenny called.  
Sofia gracefully walked down the stairs; her long blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, strands of curls hung near her ears framing her gentle face. Her lips were full and red, her makeup was natural. In her blonde hair was a diamond headband. She was dressed in a silk green gown. Gold swirls decorated her bodice and skirt; her black gloves covered her left handed scar. Around her wrist hung a gold charm bracelet, which matched her golden rose locket that she had since she was a baby, hung around her neck. She looked beautiful.

"Hello, good sir, isn't it a pleasant day. How did you find your journey?"  
"I had a wonderful Journey I know who's killing the rich; I regret I do not know why." He bowed, and took her hand.  
"No." Sofia warned but it was too late, she saw the end. His end.  
"I'm sorry, Lil' rose I forgot. I saw your eyes turn gold, what did you see? The murderer?"  
"No, it was nothing." She lied, she was breathing deeply, and she was scared of what she saw.  
"Are you okay," he asked as he patted her hand, luckily no-more visions entered her mind.  
"Yeah fine, seeing the future takes its toll on me, give me a minute and I'll be as right as rain."  
"I forgot to tell you, you look amazing." Sofia smiled up at him "what I mean is that you look just like a lady. That didn't come out right. You are perfect- I mean-."

"Shut up, you bumbling idiot." She kissed him on the cheek, the doctor blushed. "Thank you for the compliment, your very sweet." She walked towards the front door "I'll be waiting in the carriage, Vasta wants to see you."

"Doctor, I have concerns about your new companions." Vasta stepped out of the shadows.  
"Yes?  
"She thinks the worst of people. She refused Jenny's help and when Jenny sat next to her she moved away, like she was poison. And Strax offered his hand to help her down she did the same thing again she refused help. Why is that? She thinks people below her are no good."

"I'm surprised at you Vasta you're usually the one who sees the best in people, your non-judgemental what made you change?  
"You haven't noticed how she looks down on the butler and maid."  
"No because she's not like that" his voice was rising, he was angry at his old friends hating his new friend. And he lost it he started shouting.  
"SHE DOESN'T WANT THEM HURT THAT'S WHY SHE DOSENT TOUCH OUR FRIENDS" he recollected his emotion and calmed himself. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. But Sofia has the power to see the past, present and future, with a single touch she learns you whole life story and how she can kill you. That's why she refused Jenny's and Strax's hand and sitting next to Jenny was too risky. I'm disappointed in you Vasta." He walked out on to the dull Victorian Street leaving Vasta standing shocked in the hall way.

_-13-_

_Due to the investigation, the carriage was not waiting outside the home; it was around the corner so that it wouldn't look suspicious. Jenny was waiting for him, she ran to him._

_"Is Sofia with you?" she asked nervously.  
"I thought she was with you"  
"And I thought she was with you."  
"Jenny, this isn't good, she could be anywhere. I'm an idiot, a massive idiot. The biggest idiot that ever was. They took her; she was dressed like a rich, beautiful Nobel. We just need to figure out where they are_."

"Doctor isn't that her locket there" Jenny noticed the gleam of gold on the foot path. Jenny picked it up. Yep it defiantly was the orphan's locket.  
"Yes, she's leaving a trail. She's a genius that's why I married her" The doctor smiled, jenny raised an eyebrow. "You're married to Sofia?"  
"Well No, it's just a saying, I don't need to explain myself to you. "  
"Look, her glove." Jenny pointed to the lace glove further along the road. "We just have to follow the trail of her clothing until she runs out.

The items became more distanced apart. But in the end it stopped at an abandoned mansion just outside of London. Sofia had been kidnapped and dragged into a carriage where she was tied up against her will. She only had enough space to move her hands to take her possessions, to be honest she was terrified. She had no idea what these people were going to do to her and now she knew.

Her wrists were tied to rope which were tied to posts as were her ankles. They shocked her for information on the doctor. And she didn't even know how were her kidnapper's they were smart enough not to touch her hands. She only wished that the doctor would find her. She knew the killers were aliens by the technology they were using. It wasn't human.

"Tell us." They demanded, as they sent millions of volts of electricity into her body.  
"Never" she screamed in pain.  
"She's going excellent. The other subjects died in the first ten minutes, she is who we've been looking for."  
The room was filled with the painful cries and screams of Sofia. "Please. Please" she sobbed.  
"Tell us when the doctor will die." They declared.

"I will die before I make that destiny happen."  
"That can be arranged, boost the voltage."  
At that moment the door opened and light brightened the dark room. "Doctor" they hissed.  
"Aha I found you. I found you." He smiled to himself.

"Oh, doctor we have found you. We know your destiny, thanks to your girl right here."  
"I'm sorry, they tortured me, I didn't say much but they found out- when you would die."  
"Lil rose it doesn't matter right now it only matters that your alive."

"Oh Doctor. Foolish time lord, the Observer has spoken and you shall die by the hands of one of your own." The aliens spoke, their skin was yellow, they had no eyes and they had no mouths, they spoke with their mind. "We are the visioners we serve the observer. We will meet again when it is your time. "They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." Sofia apologised as they untied her and unplugged her from the shockers. "I survived because I'm not human-that's what they said. Those humans died because they couldn't stand the torture. I didn't tell them, I didn't tell them" she cried into the doctor's shoulder as he gently patted her back and reassured everything was okay.

"No it isn't I've seen you die and I know by who, it's-"  
The doctor placed a finger on her lips "I don't want to know, tell me when it's the right time, oaky. They already knew I was going to die they needed you to back it up."  
"But they already knew, the Observer who ever that is told them, why they would need me.  
"I don't know but I promise I'll find out who this Observer is and I'll do whatever I can to make sure this doesn't happen to you again" he kissed her forehead.

_-13-_

"I'm sorry, I ever judged you, and you were only protecting Jenny and Strax." Vasta apologised  
"It doesn't matter; I try to protect my friends. Speaking of which; if you knew something that would affect your friend's life and would make them hate you would tell them?"  
"It demands on what the secret is"  
"I know when the doctor will die, and it will be by me. It's either I kill him or I die not killing him because my body will kill itself. And I hope I die and not him because people need him they don't need me."

"Don't tell him no yet, but when the time comes tell him and I know he would want you to kill him rather than you dying. Good-bye Sofia Oswald it's been a pleasure."  
"Like wise."

She climbed in to the Tradis waving goodbye to her new friends. She wished she had never been kidnapped. Never met the doctor that way he would be safe. She had the desire to kill the doctor but also a growing desire. She was beginning to fall in love with her best friend.  
"Where to next dear wife?"  
"You choose, Loving husband."

**A/N: So this chapter is done. Please Review it would mean a lot and I may update faster if you do. Doctor is so caring towards Sofia. Anyway Bye.**

**Love PrincessGeekelle**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
